CFC-216aa can be used to prepare 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropane (i.e., CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 or HFC-236fa) by hydrogenolysis (see e.g., PCT International Publication No. 96/17813). The product, CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, has numerous uses including use as a refrigerant and fire extinguishant.
CFC-216aa can be prepared from an appropriately substituted three-carbon precursor (e.g., perchloropropene) by chlorofluorination. Typically excess HF is used to obtain favorable reaction rates for conversion of the precursors to CFC-216aa. HF may be removed from the halogenated hydrocarbon components of the product mixture using conventional aqueous solution scrubbing techniques. However, the production of substantial amounts of scrubbing discharge can create aqueous waste disposal concerns.
There remains a need for processes that utilize HF in such product mixtures in an environmentally benign manner.